Trouble In Paradise
by MiraculousCatNoir
Summary: It is Adrien's 18th birthday. He plans to hang out with his best friend Nino and go on a movie date with his girlfriend Marinette planned. But his plans are interrupted by some bad news. In order to benefit his business, Mr. Agreste tells Adrien that he will marry Chloè in one week. Will our hero be able to claw his way out of this cat-tastrophy? TRIGGER WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

**_Adrien's P.O.V._**

I have been looking forward to this day for a very long time. Eighteen years, to be exact. Today is the day I become an adult. Today is my eighteenth birthday. I roll out of bed and slowly walk downstairs to go eat breakfast. "Good morning, Adrien. Happy birthday," Nathalie greets. "Thank you Nathalie. Where is Father?" I inquire. "Your father is a very busy man Adrien, surely you understand this. He will not be home all day," she chirped. I could tell she was hiding something, but I nodded and got a bowl of cereal. I wasn't going to let anything ruin my day.

Walking outside, it is pouring rain. This may affect my plan to go on a picnic with Marinette. Oh well, I can just tell her that it will be a different kind of date instead. While typing the text to Marinette, I walk into Nino. "Oh hey bro, up for a celebratory game of paintball? It's my gift to you." I thought for a moment and agreed. I mean, just because all of my other birthdays were a flop doesn't mean this one has to be. I text Marinette and tell her about the change of plans. We decide to go to a movie after Nino and I play paintball.

Going to the paintball place, Nino and I talked and joked around like we always do. Nino and Alya had gotten together, so naturally, Nino was helping her with her LadyBlog, as well as trying to figure out who Chat Noir is. Unfortunately, Marinette and I cannot let them know our identities. That would only put them in danger. I would feel really bad if someone were to be targeted because they knew who we were. They could get hurt, or worse. "Bro, hello? Earth to Adrien!" I hear Nino say, waving his hand in front of my face. "What?" I ask, slightly dazed. I must have zoned out. "I said, Marinette looks a little bit like Ladybug, doesn't she? I wonder if they are related." I laughed nervously. "I don't think they would be." Nino nodded, "You're right. Marinette would be a good Ladybug cosplayer, though." I chuckled and nodded.

When we arrived at the paintball place, a bunch of the people from our class were there. "Happy birthday Adrien!" they chorused. I smiled, knowing they all came of their own free will, unlike all those years ago, when the Bubbler held everyone hostage for a birthday party for me. I finally get a real birthday party, one where people actually wants to come. Heading into the place, we paid and got suited up. The countdown started and we all got ready to start. I was the captain of the red team, and Nino was the captain of the blue team, which meant we were playing against each other. This is going to be fun.

The countdown hit zero and we all charged onto the field. Finding a good hiding spot, I try to think of a strategy that I could use to capture the flag. The rules were simple, only team captains could capture the flag and if you were hit, you were out. I decided that I would sneak around the outside perimeter of the field and try to get as close to the flag as possible. After that, I'd try to see if the coast was clear, and if it was, I'd make a mad dash and try to grab the flag. I looked at the chaos a few meters to my left. Almost everyone was involved, but I didn't see Nino. He might already be going to the flag. Nodding to myself, I started running toward where the flag was, sticking close to the tree line.

"It's too quiet, there has to be someone waiting to ambush me," I whispered quietly to myself. I looked all around, but I didn't see anyone, so I started my mad dash. Right before I could close my hand on the flag, I felt the barrel of a paintball gun on my shoulder. "Hey bro, move any more, and you're out," Nino said menacingly, but in a joking kind of way. I nodded and put my hands up. "If I were to grab my paintball gun, could I shoot him before I shot him?" I thought to myself, "Probably not." Nino, with his gun still pointed at me, reaches for the flag. I smirked, seeing Rose sneaking up behind him. As he went to grab the flag and cinch victory, SPLAT! He was out. Rose and I high-fived as I grabbed the flag. "VICTORY: RED TEAM!" yelled the speaker. I could see my team celebrating.

Entering the room to take off the gear, Nino comes up to me. "Good game man," he says, patting me on the back. I chuckle, "It was really fun. I thought for sure you were going to win, until I saw Rose." Nino burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?" I asked, not understanding. "Nothing, nothing, it's just that I thought the same thing." I deadpanned, "Oooookaaaay." We got changed out of the gear, and Nino and I started to head back to my house. When I got there, I waved bye to Nino, as he was still banned from the house. He nodded and continued on his way to his house.

Walking into the house, I could immediately sense something is wrong. I shook it off and went to get lunch. Sitting down at the table, my dad walks up to me. "Adrien, come with me," he states monotonously. I nod and follow him, a feeling of dread brewing in my stomach. He leads me into his study, where Chloé and her dad are waiting. "This cannot be good," I think to myself. He points to a seat on the couch, and I take it uneasily. "I think we all know this day would come. Mr. Bourgeois, I think you will be happy to hear that our arrangements will work out," Father says, with a happy undertone in his voice. "What arrangement?" I ask cautiously, preparing for the worst. "We are going to get married!" Chloé exclaims joyously. "What?! No! What about Marinette, my GIRLFRIEND?!" I shout. I'm furious. How dare he plan out my life without even considering my feelings?! "You will just have to break up with her Adrien. You WILL be married in one week, to Chloé," he says sternly. There is no point in arguing. I nod and he dismisses me, to talk with Chloé and her father about the wedding arrangements.

As soon as I am out of Father's study, I run up to my room. "Adrien, what's wrong?" Plagg asks. I grab him, give him a piece of Camembert, and close him in a box. I really don't have the time or patience to deal with him right now. I run into my private bathroom and when I know Plagg can't hear me, I start crying. How dare he?! He has no right to do this to me! I love Marinette! I can't just do this to her! It's not fair! As I cry, I look around for the knife I stole from the kitchen. I find it and joy courses through my body. I drag the blade across my hips repeatedly. Why would he do this to me?! He doesn't care about my feelings! All he cares about is his business! After a while, I hear a knock on the door. "You will be late for your date with Marinette if you do not leave now," Nathalie says. "Okay! I'll be right out!" I yell, kind of panicked. I look at the time. I spent three and a half hours cutting my hips. I pull the bandages out of the cabinet under the sink and start bandaging my hips. I'm out of the bathroom in ten minutes, and sprinting toward the movie theatre where I'm supposed to meet Marinette.

When I get there, I put on a smile, for Marinette. She smiles when she sees me, and runs up to give me a hug. I flinch at the contact, but reluctantly hug her back. She looks at me worriedly, but grabs my hand and pulls me into the theatre. I pull my hand away and put it in my pocket. "I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost in thought," I lie. She looks at me with a look I can't place. She nods, almost as if in disbelief, but doesn't say anything. We walk to the snack counter and get popcorn. It IS a movie, what else would we get? I smile at her as we walk to our seats. As soon as the movie starts, my mind starts racing. What if she knows why I was late? What if she knows about the arranged marriage? I tap on her shoulder and tell her I am going to the restroom. The last thing I need is her thinking I'm walking out on her. When I get back, I sit down in my seat and a sudden wave of drowsiness washes over me. It would be okay if I took a short nap, right?

When I wake up, I can hear Marinette panicking. "Adrien, please wake up! Please! I can't do this without you! Who is going to help me protect Paris?! Please!" With every word, she becomes more and more frantic. I groan in pain and look at the hem of my shirt. It is soaked in blood. I guess I didn't bandage myself as well as I thought I did. "Adrien, what happened?!" the fear in Marinette's blue eyes. "Oh... I... Umm... Bumped into a sharp corner on the way out of the restroom. It must have scratched me more than I thought." I feel bad about lying, but I don't want her to worry about me. She looks at me with disbelief, but nods. "It's late, and Father will be upset if I'm not home soon. Goodnight Marinette. I love you." I smile at her. "Goodnight Adrien. I love you. Be safe." I nod and head home.

When I get home, I head straight to my room. I grab a piece of paper and a pen and start writing.

 _Marinette,_  
 _I love you so much, you will never understand. Unfortunately, my father is forcing me to marry Chloé. I really don't want to. I don't love her, I love you. I wish there was another way, but my father will not change his mind. Once again, he is acting to benefit his business, not his only son. Please don't hold this against me, I have no other choice. I love you so much Marinette._  
 _Love,_  
 _Adrien_

I finish writing and open the box I shut Plagg in. "Sorry Plagg, I needed alone time. Would you do me a favor and take this to Marinette?" I plead. He shakes his head and turns around, ignoring me. "I have Camembert for you," I say, trying to bribe him. He rushes over, eats the cheese, and nods. "Sure thing buddy. One letter to Marinette. Got it." With that, he flies out the window.

As soon as I know he is gone, I climb out my window and start running. I run as fast as I can. I know exactly where I am going and what I am going to do. I never told anyone, but I've been planning this for a long time. When I get there, I locate the elevator to the top. Because today is a holiday, the Eiffel Tower is open all night. Standing in the elevator, I chuckle. "I can't believe I'm going to actually do this," I whisper to myself. Standing at the top, I look at the city I swore to accept when I received my Miraculous. I think about all the people I love, Marinette, my mom, Nino, my friends. Tears dripping down my face, I jump. As I fall, I whisper, "I'm sorry."


	2. Extra Ending

**_Marinette's P.O.V._**

Getting ready for bed, I hear a tap on the window. It's Plagg, Adrien's kwami. I open the window and let him in. "Special delivery! One letter for Marinette," he says, handing me a letter. "Thank you Plagg. Would you like to stay while I read it?" I ask. "No thanks, I have to get back to Adrien," he states plainly. I nod and he flies out the window. Opening the letter, I get a feeling of dread.

Marinette,  
I love you so much, you will never understand. Unfortunately, my father is forcing me to marry Chloé. I really don't want to. I don't love her, I love you. I wish there was another way, but my father will not change his mind. Once again, he is acting to benefit his business, not his only son. Please don't hold this against me, I have no other choice. I love you so much Marinette.  
Love,  
Adrien

When I finish reading the letter, I run downstairs. "MOM! DAD! I HAVE TO GO FIND ADRIEN! I'LL BE BACK WHEN I KNOW HE'S OKAY!" I yell, running out the door. Looking down the street, I see ambulances and police cars driving towards the Eiffel Tower. Panicking, I run that way, hoping it isn't where Adrien is, but knowing it probably is. Plagg told me every previous holder of the Cat Miraculous has committed suicide. I hope that isn't what has happened. When I get there, I can see Adrien's broken body lying on the ground. I fall to my knees, sobbing. This can't be happening! This is all a nightmare! Looking around, I know it isn't a dream. I sit there for who knows how long and sob. Not only did I just lose my partner, but my boyfriend and one of my best friends.

When I get to school, they announce that Adrien Agreste has committed suicide and a councilor will be here to talk to those who need help. Chloé isn't in school, and Nino can't stop crying. Alya is comforting him and I just want to go home. But I stick through the school day, pretending it didn't affect me as much as it did. On the news, it is announced that his funeral will be in 6 days, the day his wedding was supposed to be. I don't do much. I just lay in bed. There isn't anything else to do. My mom and dad bring me food, but I don't touch it. I can't. I feel sick. Why would he do this to me?! Looking at the letter, I read and reread it over and over again. Tikki tells me about a new akuma. I don't move. I don't feel anything but numbness.

At his funeral, I'm the only one not crying. I can't cry. I've cried all the tears I could possibly cry. I just sit there numb. I am called to do a eulogy, but I can't find any words. I just stand there for a few seconds before running out. "I can't do this! I can't do this! I can't do this!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Running home, I dash to my room and lock my door. I fall to the floor, sobbing. I pull a small container from under my bed. A small gun. I think of Adrien. I will soon join him. "I love you," I say as I pull the trigger.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys. I hope that this is fixed now. Thank you to those who pointed out what was wrong.**


End file.
